


we found ourselves some treasures

by their_dark_materials



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dad! Aaron Dingle, Dad! Robert Sugden, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, POV Aaron Dingle, Post-Canon, Post-Reunion 2018, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 07:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13970622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/their_dark_materials/pseuds/their_dark_materials
Summary: If anyone would have told him even a month ago that he’d be folding and sorting what appears to be hundreds of freshly laundered baby clothes, he’d have laughed in their faces.But a lot’s changed since then.Or, Aaron thinks about the events leading up to Seb's moving in. [Post-reunion 2018]





	we found ourselves some treasures

If anyone would have told him even a _month_ ago that he’d be folding and sorting what appears to be _hundreds_ of freshly laundered baby clothes, he’d have laughed in their faces.

But _a lot’s_ changed since then.

He’s got his husband back, for one. And he’s found that his heart is gripped by a new, _different_ kind of worry, for another.

Because that’s what he’s begun to do now; worry about a little boy who isn’t _always_ in his care, and could have burned to death the day before, if he hadn’t shown up _just_ in time.

Only, as Robert keeps reminding him — almost as if _he_ himself needs to remember — he _had_ , and everything’s fine. Or at least as fine as it can be, considering the person who was meant to be Seb’s primary caregiver has a terrible brain injury that she’ll never recover from. And as much as Robert says he’s not worried about it, Aaron knows better. He’d felt him tossing and turning all night, barely even landing one of his usual sleep-induced kicks. (For that, Aaron actually _is_ a little grateful. His shins could do with a break. He’d forgotten about this particular habit of the older man’s. Not that he minds it _too_ much. It’s almost _reassuring_ now to startle awake and realise that _yes_ , _that was Robert kicking him in his sleep._ )

It’s what prompted him to come to the decision to ask Robert to have Seb move in with them in the first place. He hadn’t liked thinking about what could happen when _he’s_ not around — and at least this way, he can be.

They _both_ can be.

Because he’d meant what he’d said about loving that little boy as much as he loves Robert. And if the sheer _terror_ he’d experienced before breaking down Vic’s door last night had been any indication, he’s already found his way there. (And if the recurring swell in his chest as he looks over at the sofa and sees both father and son fast asleep in the middle of “tummy time” is proof of anything, it’s that he’s been there _a while_.)

He’s not sure when it actually began.

But he’d _first_ noticed it when Robert had been in the shower that first night they’d had Seb over at the Mill. He’d been lying on the bed with the baby beside him, letting him gnaw on his finger because he’d been particularly fussy and this seemed to be the _only_ thing that had gotten him to calm down, when the teething baby had bitten down on it in a way that had _actually_ hurt, seeing as there was the _tiny_ hint of a tooth poking out of his gums now.

“ _Ow_ ,” Aaron had exclaimed, pulling his finger away. Only when he’d looked down he’d seen Seb give him an almost _cheeky_ smile that could only be described as “100% Robert Sugden” in that he seemed absolutely proud of his recent actions.

“Got anything to say for yourself?” Aaron had asked, shaking his finger to get rid of the pain. But Seb had simply fixed him with a stare and gurgled as if to say, “ _What?_ You _try growing teeth._ ”

And just like that, something within him had _shifted_ , because he couldn’t even bring himself to _fake_ scowl at the little boy. All he could do, instead, was jokingly growl, “How would you like it if _I_ did that, eh?” before bending down to blow raspberries on Seb’s small belly. As his ears had filled with the baby’s squeals, he’d thought, _I could get used to this_.

Their trip to the zoo a few days later had only solidified that desire. He’d been holding Seb and teasing Robert about not carrying a spare change of clothes for _himself_ after being spat up on, when Seb had turned around and returned the favour onto _him_ , as if levelling the playing field for _both_ men. After Robert had taken Seb back — laughing heartily the entire time (“ _You should have seen the_ look _on your face_.”) while the younger man groused at the little boy (“ _Hey! I thought we had an agreement. You’re only ever supposed to spit up on ya dad._ ”) — Aaron had headed towards the nearby food stand, eager to get his hand on some fresh napkins so he could contain and treat any damage done.

“You’re a good father,” the older woman had told him approvingly as she’d handed him some napkins. “You _both_ are.”

“Uh, I’m not- _Thanks_ ,” he’d responded, unsure what else to say.

He hadn’t really anticipated strangers commenting on his relationship with Seb. It’s not like he’d be able to give _every_ person they’d meet a rundown of the specific circumstances that had landed him in this particular position. And while Robert and he have talked about custody arrangements for Seb, they’ve yet to discuss what title Aaron might want as part of that. (He suspects that it’s something Robert’s been wanting to broach, but hadn’t because he didn’t want to impose. And to be fair, _he’s_ never brought it up because he hasn’t been sure what he even _wants_ to ask for. Dad? Daddy? Papa? Or simply _Aaron_?)

But as he’d walked back to Robert and Seb, and seen the twin smiles they’d graced him with (Seb even waving his arms about), he couldn’t help but think, _Dad_ doesn’t _sound so bad_.

This feeling he’d been grappling with, had finally come to a head last night, when somehow he’d managed to still his own rapidly beating heart to insist that Robert leave Seb in his care, while he and Vic took Rebecca to the hospital to get checked. (“ _He’ll be fine. He’ll be with_ me.”)

“You know, you’re lucky you only drink _milk_ ,” he’d told Seb, as he’d given him his bottle and slowly paced back and forth in the kitchen. “Because _I’m_ an ‘orrible cook. But your dad? He’s amazin’. When you can eat, I’m sure he’ll cook ya whatever ya want. Even if he doesn’t want to… He actually made me a whole Valentine’s Day dinner even though he knew I’d be eating it with _someone else_.”

Seb had remained still in his arms, calmly drinking away, as if soothed by the sound of his voice, so Aaron had continued, “I’m not sure what _I’ll_ be able to help with. So far it just seems like I’m good for naptime and cuddles. But I promise ya, if you _ever_ need to talk. Or if you’re ever scared of _anythin’_ , you come see _me_ alright? I’ll get you sorted. Even if it’s just about ya dad over-dressin’ ya. Which he does, _a lot_.”

At that, Seb had released the bottle from his mouth, urgently vocalising, as if to say, “ _Yes._ Tell _me about it. What do_ I _need suspenders for?_ ”

Later, when Seb had fallen asleep in his arms, he’d just let him lie there, content to watch the breath gently move in and out of his little body, resulting in the _tiniest_ of snores every once in a while. It’s in that moment he’d fleetingly thought of Gordon and wondered, _How can anyone resent anything as little as this?_

Because he’s _barely_ known this child a few weeks and he’s already planning future trips to the zoo and to the beach, and worrying about whether he’s warm enough, and if he drank enough, and if babies can have nightmares about near-death experiences. (Google had given him a tentative _no_ on that front, but he hadn’t want to really read about those few experiences that had been the exception to the rule, _or_ be haunted by the thought of Seb remembering the events from that day, so he’d taken that answer for what it was.)

Honestly, if this is even a _fraction_ of the worry he’s caused his mother in recent years then he knows he owes her a million thanks. Because he doesn’t think this feeling will be going away anytime soon, and neither does he want it to.

Eventually, he’d laid the sleeping baby in the crib they’d quickly bought and constructed for him just a few days ago, he and Robert both deciding that it was safer for Seb to sleep on his own in the corner of their bedroom, far away from Aaron’s roving hands and Robert’s kicking feet. As he’d watched the little boy’s eyelids flutter in his sleep, he’d found himself thinking, _Maybe we ought to make this more permanent. Just for Robert's_ _piece of mind..._ _And_ mine.

And that’s what had brought them to tonight. A combination of his approaching Robert and making it known that this is what _he’d_ wanted (something the older man _hadn’t_ wanted to ask of him), and luckily, Rebecca coming to that heartbreaking decision on her own, releasing the baby into his and Robert’s care. Because it’s like he’d told his mother earlier in the pub, it’s about doing what was best for Seb.

And looking over at the little boy as he drools onto Robert’s new shirt, he can’t help but feel, _This_ is _for the best_. Because Robert’s actually getting some sleep, and his heart’s stopped pounding and Seb? Well, at least now his entire wardrobe is in one place, making it easier for the madman he calls a father to pick out the next day’s outfit. Aaron hadn’t known how much of an actual process this was until that first night, when he’d been stuck holding the little boy for close to _half an hour_ while Robert had gone through multiple onesies, trying to choose the best one for his big first sleepover at their the Mill. (“ _Maybe_ this _is why you’re so stressed all the time,_ _you take half a day_ to _choose an outfit,_ ” he’d grumbled, between making silly faces to amuse Seb, who'd been growing steadily impatient. “ _Bathtime was ages ago. He’ll catch a chill if you go on like this._ ”)

As if he senses that he’s being thought of, Seb wakes up, wiggling and babbling into Robert’s chest. (“ _Excuse me Daddy, but I’m quite over Tummy Time, and would like to do something else._ ”)

When the older man, who’s still zonked out, doesn’t respond, his soft sounds escalate into louder cries. Aaron immediately puts down the race car onesie he’d been folding and swoops in to pick Seb up. (Not that Robert notices, he just releases a similar-sounding snore and shifts a little in his seat, his head remaining in its tipped back, neck exposed position.)

Almost _immediately_ , Seb gives the younger man that same pleased little grin — like the infant had _known_ this would work. 

“Did you do that on purpose?” He murmurs. But all he gets in response is what seems like a happy little dance, as if to say, “ _Does it matter? It’s_ Cuddle Time.”

Aaron shakes his head but cradles Seb in his arms anyway. He turns, so the baby can see the huge pile of clothes he’s almost done folding.

“ _You_ have more clothes than _me_. Did you know that?” Aaron asks softly, gently swaying from side to side. “We almost didn’t have enough closet space, but your dad moved some of his sweaters into the hallway closet so _you’d_ have more space. You don’t know this yet, but that’s a  _big_ deal. Because _he_ has more clothes than _both_ of us combined.”

Seb babbles to himself contently. When Aaron looks down at him, the look on the baby’s face seems to say, “ _It’s not_ my _fault_ he _keeps buying_ me _clothes._ ”

Unable to resist the way the baby’s looking at him, Aaron dips his head down to blow a raspberry on his belly. The resulting squeal of delight is as great as he’d expected. So he does it again. And again. Getting the same response each time.

When he goes in for the fourth time, Seb’s giggles are accompanied by some wry chuckling. He turns to see that Robert’s woken up, a slowly sleepy smile on his face as he lays there and watches his husband and son playing together.

“Sorry,” Aaron apologises. “He just _really_ likes it when I do that.”

He then turns his attention back to Seb, who’s now quietly studying him again, as if waiting for Aaron’s next move. “That _and_ he’s been busy winding me up. Haven't ya?”

He blows another raspberry, and the little boy explodes into a fit of excited giggles.

Robert doesn’t say anything. Just watches, as the sleepiness slowly fades from his eyes, leaving only affection and _gratitude_. “You really are amazing.”

“Keep sayin’ that, and we’ll have to make you get a tattoo on your forehead,” Aaron replies, his cheeks growing warm from the praise. _I’m just doing what_ any _good person would do_.

Sensing that he doesn’t want to be praised further, Robert changes the topic. “Has Liv come home yet?”

“Not yet, probably still with mum at the hospital,” the younger man informs him.

“Is Lisa feeling any better?” Robert asks as he slowly stretches himself out, his shirt riding up ever so lightly.

Aaron has to remind himself to stay focused as he replies, “Uh, yeah. Mum said she was sitting up and talking, last they saw her.”

“That’s good.” If Robert senses any of his husband’s sudden flash of attraction, he doesn’t say anything, working on rolling the kink out of his neck, instead.

Just then, the front door opens and in walks Liv.

If _she’s_ surprised by the sudden mound of baby clothes, and the toys scattered around their living room, she doesn’t say anything. Though judging from the look on her face, she clearly has bigger things to worry about. Like Lisa. 

Aaron clears his throat, preparing to broach the question when, out of the corner of his eye, he sees _Robert_ take a step towards his baby sister instead.

“I know this is kind of last minute and that we _should_ have asked you before, but is it okay if Seb moves in with us?” The older man sounds nervous, like he’d been when they’d first discussed telling her that they were back together. “Rebecca’s got a brain injury, and so _this_ is the safest option for him. At least until she gets better.”

“Yeah. That’s fine,” Liv all but shrugs. “He’s here half the time anyways.”

And with that, she’s off, heading up the stairs towards her room.

Aaron and Robert exchange looks. He’s relieved to see that the other man doesn’t _quite_ buy her response either.

“ _I'll_ go after her,” Robert tells him, about to follow Liv.

“Leave it for now,” Aaron tells him, after thinking it over for a few more seconds. “Probably just exhausted from today. Mum made her clean the pub toilets after Bernice caught her and Gabby bunkin’ off school today.”

“Wait. She and Gabby are friends _again_? When did that happen?” Robert asks, his annoyance showing in his voice. Seb seems to pick up on this because he lets out a little noise of his own. (“ _I don’t know what we’re talking about. But I too am mad._ ”)

“Not quite sure. But I’ll probably have a talk with her tomorrow,” Aaron tells him, as he moves Seb to his other arm. “See what’s goin’ on with her and if she’s _really_ fine with all this.”

Robert gives him an understanding smile. “Let me know when, and I’ll be there.”

Aaron feels his heart grow two extra sizes at the _there’s no question about this_ tone in Robert’s voice. They share a smile and a look that says, _I love you_ , in the way that they’ve gotten quite good at expressing wordlessly.

Seb chooses exactly _that_ moment to let out one of his infamous trumps. Both men, immediately turn to look at the little baby, as he lets out a giggle that seems a little _too_ knowing. (“ _What? Farts_ are _funny._ ”)

“If I remember correctly, this one’s _your_ turn,” Aaron declares, handing over the infant with the _very_ warm (and _very_ full) diaper back to his husband, who takes Seb with no complaints.

“Well, it _is_ time for his bath anyway,” Robert says, holding the baby in a way that minimises the odor coming from his butt. “You alright ordering takeaway tonight? Don't think I have it in me to cook.”

“I’ll ring for Chinese and join you upstairs, as soon as I’m done with this lot,” Aaron tells him, gesturing at the small pile of as-yet unfolded baby clothes sitting off to the side. “And _yes_. I’ll bring the _Superman_ onesie.”

“Perfect,” Robert declares with a smile, before coming in for a kiss. “See you soon.”

Aaron watches with a smile of his own, as the blonde turns his attention to the infant in his arms and walks up the stairs. (“Everyone always thinks _Batman_ is Daddy’s favourite, but it’s _actually_ Superman. You know, _he_ has two dads as well.”)

Once they’re out of sight, he fishes out his cell phone and dials the number for their favourite Chinese restaurant, everyone’s preferred orders ( _including_ Gerry’s) stored in his memory for moments just like this. He eyes the remaining pile of Seb clothes as he listens to it ring.

If anyone would have told him even a _month_ ago that he’d be folding and sorting what appears to be _hundreds_ of freshly laundered baby clothes, he’d have laughed in their faces.

Now? It's just another _Tuesday_.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I couldn't stop thinking about how few things Aaron and Robert wound up packing and taking with them to the Mill. Also because I wanted to explore Aaron's feelings for Seb following recent events. I tried to stay away from insta-love, because as great a guy as Aaron Dingle is, I still believe he needs to work out his own feelings and relationship to Seb (at least a tiny bit, as seen here). If I wasn't successful on that front, please let me know. The last thing I want is for Aaron to sound OOC in any way (I'm a bit nervous that this may have happened here). I also tried to give Seb as much personality as I could, considering he's basically a blank canvas right now. 
> 
> Also, apologies for not fully exploring them telling Liv any further, but I wanted this to focus on Robert and Aaron and Seb. If you have any thoughts, comments, questions, or concerns, please let me know below. Or else find me on tumblr, under rustandruin.


End file.
